


One of those Nights

by Luvark



Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, It was only suppose to be feelings, M/M, Porn with Feelings, but things got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvark/pseuds/Luvark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Rafe hated Sam for having nightmares, he hated what it did to him.</p>
<p>Sam never screamed, yelled nothing of the likes as he did when he had his own nightmares. Actually, it was preferable if he did just to know that he was still alive and kickin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> The one of many Sam x Rafe fics that I've written and miraculously finished. Inspired by a headcanon of mine as well as a porn gif. 8D
> 
> For all those interested, here's the porn gif link. NSFW BTW.  
> http://67.media.tumblr.com/ab82dae0e2ba9d2227039d5e1d7f3ec3/tumblr_oacubl7rr71te42yzo1_500.gif

It's not that Rafe hated Sam for having nightmares, he hated what it did to him.

Sam never screamed, yelled nothing of the likes as he did when he had his own nightmares. Actually, it was _preferable_ if he did just to know that he was still alive and kickin'.

It was one of those nights. Sam had just laid there. Rafe's head resting on Sam's chest having being lulled into the constant, slow beat of Sam's heart. The distant sound of _ba-bump, ba-bump_ suddenly had quickened in its tempo awakening Rafe.

Rafe lifted his head from Sam's chest reaching for the nightstand for light. A soft glow surrounded the room.

"Baby?" Rafe reached for Sam's face. It was warm. _Too warm_. "Sam?" Concern was creeping on Rafe. _Oh no_.

Getting on his elbows for a better look of Sam's face and that was all he needed to know it was bad. _Horribly bad_. These nights didn't occur often, but when it did it was harder each time to get Sam back; Rafe scared of the day he might never come back. Just the thought of living a life without those half smiles with that slight shrug- Rafe loved them oh so much- it _hurt_. A painful tug at his heart was proof of that.

" _Hey_ , c'mon," Rafe placed his head next to Sam's, his cheek pressed against him. His own heart beating fast.

_"AAH!" Sam screamed. "S-stop! Please...."_

_His whole body ached. It has been going for hours - he wasn't sure - but it was too painfully long. Every time his mind neared the sweet call of the black abyss, a shock of pain jolted him back._

_"Make it end, make it stop," tears flowed down his face as thoughts of just ending it all once and for all. He didn't want a repeat. Yet here he was ten years later. He almost wanted to give himself a pat on the back for surviving this long before a painful reminder told him no._

_Hours passed, everything hurt  but it wasn't painful. Not anymore. He was far, far away. Safe from his abusers. Saved from all this pain. This was the hand he'd been dealt with, he deserved this - all of it - if this is the end of the line then so be it. Hell can't be any better but who cares anyways. Ha, that was the point. Nobody cares, not him not his baby brother. Not even the person who's fault he was in this shithole._

_He could feel his body relaxing, his breathing slowing, his aching muscles numbing the pain – everything becoming still. His consciousness was fading away. It was like being engulfed by the sea slowly drowning to the bottomless deep but it felt nice - almost welcoming._

_"Well this is it," Sam thought. "The end of an-"_

"Sam?"

_"Huh? Who's that?" The voice sounded familiar, soothing but it had a hint of a whimper._

_At this point, the voice had started sniffling. "Come back please. Don't leave me. Please, please Sammy."_

_"What?" Sam was confused. "Huh?" He tried to muster out the words but no sound came as his voice didn't want to work._

" _Sam, Sam, Sam._ " Each word was punctuated by a fist to Sam's chest. Rafe had laid his head down on Sam trying to hear his heart but it was getting fainter and fainter each passing second. Tears had started flowing soaking Sam's shirt.

_The black sea that felt comforting had suddenly started gripping Sam, and he had a hard time getting out. "Dammit!" He didn't know why, but he can't go. Not now when that voice was crying for him. But what he knew was it struck a chord in him. It shook his whole being._

_"Fuck!" Using all the strength he could muster, Sam tried to pull his arms free._

"Agh!" Sam woke with a start gasping for breath. He gripped his chest feeling painfully tight. Suddenly, arms wrapped around his neck.

Rafe buried his face in Sam's neck. "You're back, you're back."

A sudden realization hit Sam. _Rafe. Of course it was Rafe_.

Sam hugged the smaller man to him. "I'm here, I'm fine. I'm back." Repeating the words again and again as he comforted his lover.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I'm sorry." Sam hated seeing Rafe cry and hated it even more when he's the cause.

Moments go by in silence albeit the slight whimpers. Rafe separated his face from Sam's neck and grabbed Sam's face peppering him with kisses. A soft kiss to his cheek to his chin then to his lips.

"Mmph- babe- wait-" The kiss became much more forceful as a tongue slipped in, trying to devour his mouth. All signs of struggle from Sam quickly disappeared as the kiss became more intense with Rafe unconsciously grinding his body against his thigh.

Rafe let go of Sam's mouth for air before diving to Sam's neck nibbling at the skin. _It was Sam_. The smell, the taste - it stirred something in Rafe leaving marks as he went lower. An uncontainable urge left him panting almost out of breath.

"Take it off. _Take it off._ " Rafe clawed at Sam's shirt. It blocked the skin that laid underneath that he so wanted to taste.

"A-alright, alright. Just give me a sec. " Sam's nightmare was all but gone from his mind replaced with a burning need. Quickly he took off his shirt but quicker was Rafe on him.

Rafe plunged into Sam's chest licking and biting any skin he could touch. First, he bit both of Sam's nipples then lightly sucked.

Sam gasped at sensations racking his body holding on to Rafe's shoulders for dear life. Rafe was moving lower and lower and oh jesus did he want him to go lower.

Rafe finally reached the waistband of his boxer briefs. He was teasing him with kisses on his hips with his fingers just slightly under the waistband.

Sam got on his elbows and looked down and holy _shit_ , it was one of the most hottest things he's seen.

Rae made sure to keep eye contact. His eyes were dilated hooded under his bed ridden hair, tongue out moving in a sensual dance on Sam's erection.

Sam's erection was prominent against his underwear. It was straining _pulsating_ , and goddammit Rafe for teasing him through the fabric. He made to grab Rafe's face, but let it fall as Rafe broke eye contact.

Rafe licked the outline of Sam's arousal, saliva littering the cloth. He could almost taste the saltiness. His fingers pulled down the underwear revealing Sam's erection. He couldn't help but lick his lips before going downtown.

"Ah- fuck!" Sam grabbed Rafe's head as his arousal hit the back of Rafe's throat. "Baby, oh god - feel so damn good.

Hollowing his cheeks as Rafe purposely slowly dragged his mouth up the length of Sam than plunging back in again.

Nearing his release, Sam tightened his hold and started thrusting into that sultry mouth. Rafe took it like a starving man as he let his mouth be defiled. "Baby, I'm so close- _so fucking close_. I'm, I'm gonna-"

Rafe relaxed his mouth and let go. A thin line of saliva connected his mouth to Sam's length before falling on his chin.

"W-what?" Disheveled, Sam looked for Rafe as his release was not met.

"Not yet." Rafe's voice was croaky, deeper than normal. He was also out of breath. He quickly got up on his knees making quick work of his clothes.

Naked and bare as possible, Rafe slid up the expanse of Sam's body stopping to straddle his hips, his ass directly on top of Sam's cock.

Rafe adjusted himself that Sam's cock was buried between his ass cheeks. He propped his hands on Sam's chest moving his hips forward and fro on Sam's arousal, his hole directly being stimulated by its ruggedness.

Sam was in a daze as he looked on at the artwork in front and what an erotic artwork it was.

"Hey babe, if you keep doing that I might actually come this time." He actually was surprised he hasn't considering he could just get off with the image right in front of him.

"No, no not yet." Rafe's movements stopped as he lifted himself above Sam. He was breathing heavily perspiration glossing his body and damn did he look delectable.

"Wait! Baby, you're not prepared," as much as Sam wanted to put it in, he didn't want to hurt Rafe. "Lemme just-"

Sam tried to lift himself with Rafe on top, but a hand pushed him back down.

"No need - still loose from -" Rafe grabbed on to Sam's shoulders as he pushed on Sam.

"Jesus! So _fuckin' tight_ , babe."

Surprisingly, Rafe didn't feel pain having prepared himself the night before thinking, _hoping_ they were going to do it that night only for Sam to be too tired. Rafe wasn't disappointed. _Of course not._

Rafe hugged Sam's neck getting himself to relax. He sniffed Sam's neck and damn him for the things his scent did to him like the lonely nights he touched himself to one of Sam's shirt. It made his erection harder and twitch against Sam's thigh and his hole tighten around the length deep within his crevices.

"Fu-fuck!" Trying to grab anything for dear life- automatically his hands finding Rafe's glorious, tight ass. He squeezed. He wasn't even sure if he could last any longer and without much thought thrusted up.

Rafe bit his neck as that one hard thrust hit home. Rapidly, he became a drooling mess as hit after hit, he came nearer to release.

"Babe," They were in sync. Out of breath. "Together."

Rafe pried himself from Sam's neck but not letting go. He looked into Sam's pretty blues and reached for his lips as a particularly hard thrust to his prostate made him see black.

Sam's thrusts became erratic and desperate as he felt his release coming and come he did grabbing hard on to Rafe's ass.

Moments that felt like forever passed as their breathing slowed. Rafe broke the silence. He slumped across Sam's chest not having moved an inch after an intense release, his face once again buried in Sam's neck.

"I lo...." The words were hard to decipher as Rafe’s voice faded into slumber, but Sam got them nonetheless.

_"Always and forever, babe."_ Sam felt a vague smile against his neck before his mind joined Rafe into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I just have to finish the second chapter of FFU. D;


End file.
